


i'll show you a hole in one

by littlemissmeggie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Niall still has sex with him, Harry makes a few bad golf-related inuendos, M/M, They haven't seen each other in a while so it's kind of reunion sex, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall, cute sex, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: “Show me a hole in one,” Niall whispered in Harry’s ear like it was a secret, “and I’ll go get you another beer.”Harry moved an arm around Niall’s waist, his hand at the small of Niall’s back. “I’ll show you a hole in one,” Harry growled, pulling Niall flush against his body, “but not out here.”“Gross!” Niall giggled. He pushed himself out of Harry’s strong arm and stepped away from the brunette. “Go on, then! Hole in one for a beer.”“I don’t want a beer, though, love,” Harry said, voice pitched low and sticky. Harry’s hands moved down to cup Niall’s arse and he lifted him up, Niall’s legs immediately wrapping around Harry’s waist. “Just want you. On my private putting green.”It was Niall’s turn to roll his eyes. “Harry, I swear to God, if you make one more golf innuendo, I’m not having sex with you.”or...Harry's new house just so happens to have a private putting green and Harry uses it as the perfect excuse to invite Niall over.





	i'll show you a hole in one

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about after it was rumoured Harry bought a house in L.A. that had a putting green on the balcony outside the master bedroom. Someone on tumblr requested a oneshot in which Harry invites Niall over for some putting and makes some golf-inspired innuendos so of course, I had to deliver.

“The master suite is truly unique,” said the realtor as she led Harry into the room. “One wall is entirely glass, floor to ceiling, with an amazing view over the—” **  
**

“Is that a  _putting green_?” asked Harry, walking through the room toward the glass wall that overlooked the balcony extending from the third-floor room.

“—two-hole putting green.”

Harry opened the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony, the synthetic grass green under his feet and  _Niall Niall Niall_  in his mind. “I’ll take it,” he said to the realtor where she stood in the doorway. “The house. I’ll take the house.”

*******

“Niall,” drawled Harry, voice that slow, sticky, seductive tone that made Niall weak and pliant, “I’d like you to come see my new house, love.”

*******

Harry led Niall into the master suite, showing him the large bed, covered in crisp white sheets and pillows and a pale blue duvet, that faced out the large floor-to-ceiling glass wall of windows and doors.

“Is that…” began Niall, looking out the window, “a  _putting green_?” He crossed the room toward the wall of glass and looked out at the green.

Harry walked to the glass after the blonde boy. “Yup,” he said, standing beside Niall. “When I saw it, I knew I needed to buy this house.”

“You bought this house because it has a putting green?” asked Niall.

“Well, not  _just_  because of that,” said Harry, cheeks a little more pink than usual. “I thought maybe you’d—”

“You’re an idiot,” said Niall fondly. “Don’t need a putting green to get me to come visit, you know,” he added, finishing Harry’s thought.

“Do you want to see it?” asked Harry hopefully, moving closer to Niall and slipping his hand into the blonde’s.

Niall squeezed Harry’s hand and looked up at him, a smile on his face. “You’re an idiot,” he repeated.

*******

Despite Harry’s best efforts, Niall insisted he run home to change clothes and grab his own golf kit.

“It doesn’t feel right to golf in jeans, Haz,” said Niall. “And your clubs are all wrong for me.”

Harry tried to convince him that his clothes didn’t matter because they were only putting on his green, not at an actual course, and that there was really only a half-inch difference in their clubs.

“ _And_  the grip size  _and_  the lie angle!”

Niall eventually won and Harry decided to change into proper golf clothes because, he figured, if Niall was going to take this so seriously, he would indulge him.

Niall returned about a half hour later, clad in a pair of white golf trousers and a pale blue polo shirt with his kit thrown over his shoulder. Harry swallowed hard and tried to calm his breathing because he’d  _almost_ forgot exactly how sinful Niall looked in golf pants.

*******

“Polypropylene?” asked Niall, scuffing the turf lightly with the toe of his shoe.

“Yeah,” said Harry, nodding.

“Rosie’s got polypropylene turf,” Niall told Harry.

“Yeah?” said Harry, as though he  _hadn’t_  spent an hour researching polypropylene to see if it was the best artificial grass for a putting green, checking to see if he should have it changed to something better, and seeing that Justin Rose’s private putting green was made of the material.

Harry noticed Niall had improved greatly over the last several months, no doubt thanks to his newfound free time and all of the tournaments in which he’d participated. Harry was embarrassed to find that his own skills had decreased noticeably. He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed because he was with  _Niall_  but after about forty-five minutes of terrible putts, Harry felt a bit disheartened.

Niall seemed to sense Harry’s frustration, however, as he walked over to the taller lad. He moved behind him wordlessly, reaching around to adjust Harry’s hands on the grip and sliding a leg between Harry’s to nudge his feet farther apart.

Harry closed his eyes, his breath hitching in his throat, as Niall’s smaller body seemed to nearly envelop him. He was suddenly reminded of all the times they’d lay in beds spooning, Niall the big spoon despite their size difference. He sighed and whispered quietly, “Niall.”

Niall loosened his grip on Harry’s hands and took a step back, clearing his throat. “Try it like that, pet,” he said.

“Right.” Harry opened his eyes and nodded. “Yeah.”

Harry’s mood lifted as his putts improved with practice and Niall’s helpful tips, the California sun warm but plenty of cold beers keeping them cool.

About an hour and a half and several beers later, Niall walked up to Harry, a little drunk and so beautiful, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Show me a hole in one,” he whispered in Harry’s ear like it was a secret, “and I’ll go get you another beer.”

Harry moved an arm around Niall’s waist, his hand at the small of Niall’s back. “I’ll show you a hole in one,” Harry growled, pulling Niall flush against his body, “but not out here.”

“Gross!” Niall giggled. He pushed himself out of Harry’s strong arm and stepped away from the brunette. “Go on, then! Hole in one for a beer.”

Harry rolled his eyes and begrudgingly returned to the task at hand.

Finally, Harry got a hole in one and Niall cheered, clapping his hands and pouncing on Harry excitedly. “Hole in one, Haz!” he exclaimed happily, arms around Harry’s neck.

“I don’t want a beer, though, love,” he said, voice pitched low and sticky. Harry’s hands moved down to cup Niall’s arse and he lifted him up, Niall’s legs immediately wrapping around Harry’s waist. “Just want you. On my  _private_  putting green.”

It was Niall’s turn to roll his eyes. “Harry, I swear to God, if you make one more golf innuendo, I’m not having sex with you.”

Harry grumbled something about Niall’s lack of a sense of humour, walking carefully toward the open glass door in a valiant attempt not to trip or fall over.

Once over the threshold, Harry moved a hand to the back of Niall’s head and leant forward to kiss the blonde, unexpectedly gentle and delicate. Harry’s overtly sexual attitude from moments before seemed to have, quite literally, been left at the door. He lowered Niall down onto the bed, one hand still at the back of Niall’s head as the other held his body above Niall’s, hovering over the boy while he continued to kiss him.

“Close your eyes, love,” whispered Harry. “Want you to  _feel_  everything.”

Niall obliged and shut his eyes. He felt Harry pull back and whined at the loss. Seconds later, his shirt was pulled over his head and Harry’s lips pressed against his bared neck, licking and nipping at his pale flesh. A hand moved to his trousers and the button and zipper were undone. Again, Harry pulled away from Niall and his trousers and pants were pulled down together.

Harry sat up on his knees and looked down at his boy, naked on his bed, the blood red sunset casting a grapefruit-pink light on the room. “You look like an angel,” said Harry quietly, reverently.

“Haz,” said Niall bashfully, head turning to the side. He felt Harry’s lips on his hot cheeks, kissing along his cheekbones and up to his eyes. Harry placed small pecks to Niall’s closed eyelid before moving to his brow bone and ending at the top of his forehead just below his hairline.

Niall slid a hand into Harry’s hair, the lack of long tangled curls strange to his senses. He turned his head and lifted his chin, searching out Harry’s lips blindly. Harry met his mouth, pressing soft kisses to Niall’s lips and earning a few sweet whimpers.

Harry grazed a hand down Niall’s side so slowly, the ghost of a touch against his skin. Eyes still closed, Niall inhaled shakily and felt his heartbeat speed up at the sensation.

Harry’s hand settled on Niall’s left calf, fingers pressing into the flesh softly as he brought Niall’s leg up and placed his ankle on his shoulder. Harry craned his head to place a kiss to the side of Niall’s foot and dragged his other hand across Niall’s hip and around to palm Niall’s semi-hard cock. His fingers closed around Niall’s length, stroking up and down a few times as he watched the boy’s cock grow in his hand.

“Harry,” whimpered Niall quietly, barely more than a whisper, and Harry leant forward to kiss Niall on the lips once before drawing back.

“I know, love,” said Harry. He pulled away and Niall whined, high and throaty. “I’ll take good care of you,” Harry told him as he leant over the bed and searched the bedside table for a bottle of lube, Niall’s leg dropping off Harry’s shoulder and to the mattress.

Harry returned to Niall, lubing his fingers and moving them down between Niall’s spread legs. He teased his fingers between Niall’s pale bum cheeks, placing the tip of his long middle finger to Niall’s tight hole. Tracing the rim a few times, Harry pressed his finger into Niall and listened as he hissed at the intrusion.

Niall squirmed on the mattress as Harry added a second finger, feeling Harry’s warm lips press to his cheek, his breath catching in his throat and a tingling spreading across his face with Harry’s touch.

Finally after what seemed like hours to Niall, Harry removed his fingers and he felt the tip of Harry’s wide cock against his open hole. A hand rested against Niall’s cheek, thumb smoothing along his cheekbones tenderly.

“Open your eyes, love,” said Harry, voice so loving and soft. Niall opened his eyes and met Harry’s, breathless at the look in Harry’s green eyes. Harry pushed past his tight ring of muscle, letting him adjust to the large intrusion for a few moments. Niall’s mouth fell open as Harry rocked his hips, pressing more of his length into Niall.

Hand still tracing gently along Niall’s cheek, Harry continued to pump in and out of Niall’s pliant body. “I’ve missed you so much, Niall,” said Harry. “I think about you all the time. Always.”

“Harry,” said Niall breathily, his eyes soft and sparkling in the fading sunset.

“I’ve missed you, Niall,” repeated Harry, leaning down to kiss Niall’s mouth, chest against chest.

“Ha-Harry,” stuttered Niall, feeling his orgasm growing in his tummy. “Harry, I’m so- I’m so  _close_.”

Harry pulled up and looked Niall in the eyes. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” he said quietly and Niall came untouched, whimpering as Harry pumped into Niall’s tight arse a few more times. “Oh, love,” he moaned, “oh, I’m going to fill you up. You’re mine, Niall.  _Mine_.”

“Yours, always yours,” agreed Niall and Harry came hard, eyes closing and a grin spreading on his face.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled his softened length out of Niall and dragged the blonde against his body, Niall sprawled on top of Harry.

“Niall?” said Harry, sounding a little hesitant.

“Mmhm,” hummed Niall against Harry’s neck.

“I’m in love with you,” he told the smaller boy, nervous and timid.

Niall giggled and Harry’s eyes widened in the dark room, horror-struck.

Niall reached down and laced his fingers with Harry’s, turning his face toward the lad, a dreamy smile on his lips. “I’m in love with you too.”

Harry exhaled, tugging Niall into him even more tightly.

“And I  _love_  playing golf with you,” said Niall, giggling again as he pressed his lips to Harry’s.

Harry groaned and laughed into Niall’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please come find me on [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com)! i've been told i'm friendly.
> 
> comments and kudos are encouraging and so appreciated!


End file.
